the_age_of_resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Brea and Rian
The relationship between the Gelfling: Brea, princess of the Vapra caln, and Rian, a warrior of the Stonewood clan. Brea and Rian are good friends, and have become really close friends over the course of their series. Throughout The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Brea and Rian are close friends, companions, and have something of a brother/sister bond with each other due to their fondness, platonic love and support for one another. They were the second pair in the trio to meet. Before Brea and Rian meet each other, they both had a strong connection to Thra and suspected the Skeksis of treachery. They would both be destined to save their world. They finally first met each other in the fifth episode of Season 1, "She Knows All the Secrets," after Aughra had summoned them both when they were simultaneously dreamfasting with their allies. However, they had little interaction through their first encounter but we're introduced to each other when Aughra revealed their names to all the other Gelfling in the room. It was here in the Dream Space that Brea became aware of the Skeksis draining innocent Gelfling Mira of her essence. In "By Gelfling Hand...," Rian was part of the crew to help rescue Brea, Deet, Hup and the group of paladins. Upon seeing each other, Brea and Rian, despite them only knowing each other for a day, immediately hugged each other because they were both safe. After being reunited with Deet, Rian noticed that the paladins were whispering about him being a traitor. He told Brea it was best for him to leave but the young princess refused to let Rian leave. She stood by his side, showing her undying loyalty to him by defended Rian by scolding the paladins and revealing that Rian was their friend that the Skeksis were their friends. When Brea was grieving for the loss of her mother, Rian helped her get through with her loss and could empathize with her due to losing his father. When attending a ceremony of their own to honor Mayrin, Brea didn't know how to start saying words for her mother. The two bonded when Rian revealing his own strained relationship with his father but understood in their final moments, they were truly father and son. Similarly, Brea realized that get mother really meant "I love you" every time she said it before making her daughters do something tedious. However, Rian and Brea slightly argued was when they debated whether or not their new companion, Rek'yr could be trusted or not. Brea disagreed and was slightly annoyed by Rian's paranoia that the Dousan were obsessed with death while Brea corrected him and said they worshipped death. She ended up winning the argument. During their start at the circle of the Sun, both Rian and Brea were the only ones to be annoyed with SkekGra and UrGoh and their puppet show and so desperately wanted their questions to be answered. They were suddenly ambushed by the Hunter, who had found Rian and his friends there, hoping to reclaim his grudge over the Gelfling. Brea was seen desperately trying to resurrect Lore to save Rian from SkekMal, who was ultimately defeated by his Mystic counterpart, UrVa. When the hunter realized he was outmatched, he grabbed Brea instead while Rian desperately yelled for her and tried to get to her. Rather than wanting to be saved, Brea urged Rian to find the Dual Glaive that the Heretic and Wanderer told them about rather than rescue her, showing her utmost trust for Rian (and Deet) to save Thra without her. He instead recovered Brea’s journal and held onto it for her for safe keeping. The first thing Rian wanted, to go was to go after Brea, feeling it was his responsibility that he got her kidnapped by the Hunter. However, he was forced to do as Brea told him. He feared SkekMal was going to hurt her, but skekGra and urGoh assured that skekMal was not going to harm her and instead using Brea as bait. Rian found Brea's journal and kept it for safekeeping. In "The Crystal Calls," Brea and Rian contacted each other when the latter had set off the fires of rebellion, where Rian was relieved to hear she had survived the Hunter. However, she corrected him and said she was rescued, along with her sister and Maudra Fara. They were finally reunited in "A Single Piece Was Lost," where Rian and Brea immediately hugged each other. He later returned her journal to Brea, who was glad to have it back and relieved that it had not been lost when she dropped it. Coming together, Brea and Rian fought alongside each other during the second battle of Stone-in-the-wood, but when SkekMal grabbed him, Brea was the first to yell at the Skeksis to let Rian go in adamant horror. As SkekMal died, Rian while getting to safety himself, was the closest to Brea as they watched the Hunter die before them and Aughra resurrected before them. After the battle, the two friends rejoiced with one another when Brea immediately came to hug Rian and he returned it for her before Rian searched for Deet. He presumably returned to Brea and the other Gelfling in defeat when he could not find her. Gallery Brea defends Rian.jpg|Brea defends Rian to the Paladins and convinces he is a friend. 106 Rian and Brea Hug.jpg Category:Rian's relationships Category:Friendships Category:Brea's relationships Category:Relationships